


13

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Short, angst I guess?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thirteen days have come and gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote like a month ago and I'm really not too proud of it but whatever.

The thirteen days have come and gone. That's why Light feels no surprise when L softly says after 168 hours have passed, “So it really was you.”

They're alone together, standing in the room they used to share. L is dressed in his usual ensemble, but Light is wearing a white T-shirt and gray sweatpants, differing from his usual dress shirt and slacks.

“Yes,” Light murmurs, his voice low. There's no bitterness, no anger, no fear in his voice as he talks; finally, he and L are speaking as equals rather than enemies.

“Would you mind explaining it to me? Before you..?” L trails off, almost as if he hadn't thought that it'd come to this. But Light knows what's going to happen; in no time at all he's going to either be dead or as good as dead, either executed or locked in a cell to never see the light of day again.

When Light smiles in response to L’s question, it's not in triumph. It's more of a sad, sorrowful smile, defying what the facial expression is actually supposed to mean.

Light launches mournfully into his tale, sounding utterly despondent and defeated. He weaves an intricate plot, one of shinigami and manipulation and tact, one that ends in death. His death.

“So now I'm here,” Light concludes before smiling sadly yet again. “So what happens next?”

L’s voice quivers as he delivers the news. “I suppose I'll have to have you killed.”

“Yes, I suppose that does make the most sense. I’ve committed crimes to heinous to just be locked up,” Light states calmly. He's not certain why he's being so collected and accepting of his death. Maybe it's because he had almost two weeks to come to terms with it. Maybe it's because he'd known from the beginning that this could end no other way. Maybe he's just internally in denial.

There's silence for a moment as the men just stare at each other, memorizing each other’s faces as to never forget. Light breaks the quiet after what seems like an eternity by saying, “I loved you, you know. Or at least, Light did, when he didn't have the Death Note—I don't think we’re quite the same person.”

L doesn't respond, casting his gaze to the floor.

“Were those feelings reciprocated?”

More silence as L stares at the ground.

“L?”

The older man hesitates for a moment more before finally raising his head and meeting eyes with Light. “Yes,” he whispers.

“Then why…” Light doesn't complete his sentence, as there are too many endings for it: _Then why are you going to let me die?_ and _Then why didn't you tell me?_ and _Then why did you pretend to hate me so?_

L simply shakes his head, signaling that he doesn't hold the answers.

  
“So, I think it's time for me to go,” Light says gently after a few more minutes of quiescence. He speaks as if he's leaving, not as if L’s sending him away.

L sighs shakily before nodding in reluctant agreement, his eyes glimmering with tears. “Yes.”

 

Ten minutes later, Light is handcuffed and being led down to the prison cells built underneath the massive skyscraper he and L had been living in for the past few months. L had given Light the option to talk to his father one last time, but Light declined, shaking his head and saying it would be better this way.

“Tell him that I said I'm sorry,” Light behested L. “I'm not, but… I think it'll help him if he believes I truly feel remorse for what I did.”

L had nodded solemnly, and given Light his word that he'd pass on Light’s message.

  
After going down countless flights of stairs, Light willingly enters his prison cell, allowing L to slide the gate shut.

“Will I ever see you again?” the younger man asks, standing right in front of the bars with his fingers wrapped around one bar.

“I don't know,” L replies quietly, placing his hand atop Light’s. They exchange one last look, one that says all the things that were left unspoken— _I'm sorry_ ’s and _I love you_ ’s and _Forgive me_ ’s.

  
Even hours after L leaves, Light is still standing there, picturing the emotions present in those slate-gray eyes and the trembling in those pale pink lips and the sorrow in that normally monotonous voice.

“I love you,” Light whispers, hoping that L can somehow hear him. He then crumples to the floor and weeps.


End file.
